


Two hereditary enemies and their daughter

by wavesofjoyy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, and they adopt a lovely girl, they love each other my dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavesofjoyy/pseuds/wavesofjoyy
Summary: Angelica has an important question to ask to her favourite souls in the whole planet. Family is who you choose to love, no matter our roots. Aziraphale and Crowley know that better than anyone.





	Two hereditary enemies and their daughter

Aziraphale never hired anyone at the bookstore, but the girl approached him with such conviction that he decided to give her a trial period of one month. It’s been 4 years since that last decision.  
“Mr. Fell, Mr. Crowley is parking his car already”, yelled Angelica from the front of the bookstore, “Should I go buy something to the bakery?”  
“Oh yes dear, I would love some pastries from down the street” murmured the angel right away  
The truth was, Aziraphale didn’t really know why he kept her working there. She shared some bits of her history with him, only telling him she was alone in this world with no family, but she missed them dearly. Angelica loved spending time in the bookstore with Aziraphale, and much to his surprise, with Crowley too. And what was more surprising, Crowley liked her back and felt comfortable enough around her to let her join them for tea or lunch. Aziraphale also suspected Crowley started getting attached to the girl when someone had mistaken her for their daughter, and she went along and didn’t correct the elderly woman who asked.  
Crowley stormed in the bookstore as if he owned the place and was not surprised to find Aziraphale buried in a pile of books and Angelica looking for her bag and jacket with a smile on her face. As usual. Crowley didn’t understand why she was happy all the damn time.  
“Hi Mr. Crowley! How are you doing? How’s the car?”, said Angelica while struggling to put on her jacket  
“The car is as beautiful as always Angelica. Why are you leaving so soon?”, Crowley replied  
“Oh no, I’m just going to grab something to eat and then I’ll be right back for tea time.” answered Angelica, “Please make sure Mr. Fell doesn’t stay in the same position, I’m really worried about his back” whispered before hurriedly leaving the building.  
Aziraphale quickly closed the book and went to greet Crowley with a kiss. It was a thing they did now, greeting each other with a kiss, saying goodbye with a kiss, they actually did a lot of kissing these days.  
“Are you staying for tea, love? Angelica said she has something to share with us”, said the angel while sitting on the old comfy sofa  
“Yes angel, of course”, answered Crowley. He tried not to get too attached to humans, primarily because they were quite expendable and secondly because usually it was very difficult to explain why he hadn’t aged a single day in almost a century. Less humans, less explanations. But Angelica was different. The girl was clearly alone and spent too much time in the bookstore. At the beginning, he thought she might be a spy from their respective head offices, but no such thing. She was actually really sweet, wasn’t scared of him, loved listening to Queen (which infuriated Zira because she usually blasted Queen in the bookstore after closing time) and made a lot of comments about how cute and perfect for each other him and Zira were.  
“Do you think she found her family?” asked Aziraphale trying to conceal a sad smile, “Do you think she’ll leave?”  
“I don’t know angel, I only know what you know”, answered Crowley with an unreadable expression, “You know how I feel about caring too much for humans, maybe her departing will be good”  
“Oh please Crowley, we both know you care about her” said the angel with a warm smile, “She has spent more time with us than any other human, ever”  
Just when Zira finished the sentence, Angelica came rushing from outside with a big box of pastries and a nervous smile on her face.  
Angelica loved working here and loved the two men. She recently discovered that her family had died in a car accident many years ago and had no relatives alive. Completely and utterly alone in this world. She also discovered these two men were angel and demon while hearing a private conversation between the two of them, and of course, did some research, which was quite easy due to her line of work. Angelica was profoundly grateful with these two souls. They helped her find a home, hired her at the bookstore and let her spend a lot of time in their company. She never had a family, but she thought this must be what families do. Help and love each other and having no problem in telling her when she was messing things up.  
“Hi Misters, I hope you like lemon cakes and cherry pastries because I bought a ton of them” said Angelica while putting everything on the little table.  
“So, Angelica, is everything alright?” asked Aziraphale while grabbing a rather delicious looking little lemon cake. Crowley had his glasses on as always, but she felt the inquisitor stare of the demon anyways.  
“No…well yeah, but maybe no…I mean I always had hope that my family would still be alive but I guess deep down I knew it wouldn’t happen…and I just…you know…and you guys…and life…and..” rambled Angelica for full 30 seconds before Zira stopped her  
“Dear girl, calm down and explain to us what is happening” said the angel  
“Okay, sorry. Well, I tried to find my family and it appears they are all dead. No living relatives. The thing is, I already kind of knew something like this would be confirmed someday. Maybe I was expecting a living grandma or a long-lost brother. In any case, I always knew blood was not more important than choosing a family”  
Crowley who had been silent and watching the ceiling the entire time, now paid attention with his whole body. Like when you discover something interesting during the news.  
“Deep in my heart, something told me to try my luck in this bookstore. I read the crazy schedule on display at the front and I was lucky enough to be here when you were. I know sometimes I can be a little annoying, stubborn and super dramatic from time to time…but you gentlemen, are the family I wish I had when I was in foster care and before that. I know I have little to offer, specially with you being angel and demon and all that. But if you’ll accept me…I’ll be happy to call you my family”  
Aziraphale had tears in his eyes and was feeling so much love he thought he was going to combust. Crowley on the other hand, tried not to let any tear fall. After all, he had a reputation to maintain. Suddenly, Crowley remembered what she had said about them…  
“Hold on for a sec, you said you know about us? How do you know?”  
“Ok, so please don’t do any magic on me because I swear on Oscar Wilde’s soul that I won’t tell anyone ever. But yeah you are quite obvious, and once I heard you talk about it so then I did some research and well, kinda confirmed it during the past two years”  
“You knew since the past two years?! Oh dear god, I hope Gabriel is not listening at the moment” said Zira fidgeting with his perfectly manicured hands  
“You know Angel, we already established we don’t have sides anymore. We are on our own. What’s the worst they could do? We deserve a little happiness, right?” answered the demon taking off his glasses  
Angelica was momentarily bewildered by Crowley’s eyes. They were the coolest thing she had ever seen. And she had seen some pretty cool stuff in her young life.  
“You are right, my love. And she deserves happiness too. We are thrilled to become your family, sweet dove” declared the angel with a loving smile on his face  
“Yeah kid, he’s right” agreed the demon with a tender smirk  
Angelica couldn’t contain his love and threw herself to hug both men. She shed a few happy tears and Zira comforted her until Crowley suddenly got up and put his glasses on again  
“Alright, we have to celebrate. I believe there’s an empty table waiting for us at Hakkasan Hanway Place” urged the demon  
When they arrived at the venue, Angelica was ecstatic to say that the table was reserved under Crowly-Fell Family,  
"You know, my dads and I"

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiii, I imagined Angelica as a perfect mix of these two even though is not physhically possible? lol, long red hair with curls, dressed with whites and pastels and cute glasses. Maybe I can write a little bit more about them living the domestic life, let me know what you lovely people think. bye


End file.
